Entwined Fates
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: Digimon/Sailor Moon crossover
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Well lookie!

Dai: I like it…

Yama: Why are you dating-

Pietro: Hush! At least it ain't you!

Joey: This is well… different…

Takepon: Please read and review… she does know that it is very weird but still….

"Miss Kinomoto take that off this instant! It is a violation of the dress code!" the teacher told her. The strawberry blonde head looked up from her book. Matt turned to look at her. She sat three seats to the back of him and two rows to the right. Lindsay was always quiet, well mannered, and always obeyed every rule in the schoolbooks. She was a lot like Izzy and Ken. She was very intelligent and was respected by many for it, including the two digidestined. Though most thought she'd talk over their heads and be stuck up or something, she was actually _very_ quiet and shy to everyone. Izzy had on a few occasions talked to her. _To_ her being a good way to put it, considering she did _a lot_ of listening in the 'conversations'. Izzy observed that she was a classic stereotype of the nerdy loner and, unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who did. The rest of the school did too, but some of the digidestined wanted to help her out of that, having been stereotyped them selves. Namely Matt. But whatever Mr. Hiroshi thought was wrong, was going to be fixed.

"No," she said rising. The whole class was now completely focused on her. "I will not remove my armband. It's a symbol mourning and you as a social studies teacher, teaching a world studies class at that, should understand its importance."

_'Man… Lindsay's never been like that before… To think a nice girl like her just recently lost her parents…Mr. Hiroshi shouldn't be so hard on her,'_ Matt thought looking at her determined face. She had bags under her emerald eyes. They usually had this spark to them but now they seemed so dark and shuttered. Her skin was also very pale, even compared to Ken she looked like snow.

"Ishida! Escort her to the office. Don't come back until you know what action should be taken," Mr. Hiroshi said handing him the papers. As Lindsay passed him while exiting the class, Matt had to push down the urge to chuck the papers and show her the back way out of the building.

"I'm sorry about this…" she whispered to him as they made their way to the office. "It's Matt isn't it? Matt Ishida of Teen Age Wolves, ne?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah, and you're Lindsay Kinomoto, ranked first in our class and tied for first in the school with Izzy Izumi. He's very honored to be ranked with you," Matt told her calmly.

She smiled slightly, "He is younger than me, I am the one who should be honored to be ranked with him, and I am, don't get me wrong… I'm smart for what it's worth I guess but really… Comparing me to him is really unnecessary because he definitely out does my intelligence by a long way. Begging pardon though Matt, but you two don't strike me as the kind to be in the same circle of friends."

Matt chuckled, "You aren't the only one to say that. By the way Lindsay, for what it's worth, I'm on your side."

"What?!?"

"I said, 'For what it's worth, I'm on your side.'" She stopped and looked him straight in the eye. Her emeralds searching his sapphires for an answer to a question never asked.

"You're not lying… Almost no one ever sides with me… just … Just like they're never really friendly…" Matt placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Both felt some shock of recognition but acted as if they didn't. _'I've got to tell Io about this… He'll want to know…'_

"I will be," Matt said as he opened the office door for her. "Izzy? What's up?"

"I'm working in here this period. Home Ec. isn't my forté," the redhead replied smiling. "Lindsay Kinomoto."

"Izzy Izumi," she said nodding her head to him, sitting in a chair by the door resuming her quiet existence.

"So Matt, what'd you do now?" he joked.

"He didn't," Lindsay whispered to them. "Can you work with your eyes that big? If so I'm very impressed."

"Funny, guys, real good joke. You had me going for a minute. What did you really do Matt?" Izzy asked, receiving the papers.

"Think they speak for themselves man," Matt told him.

"What's the violation?" Izzy asked looking her over. She pointed to the black armband on her right arm. He arched his eyebrow before turning to announce their presence to the principal. "Don't know whether this is good news or not but he'll see you two now." Matt sighed as he led her into the principal's office.

"You are the last one I'd expect to be in here for a violation Kinomoto," the principal said as they sat down.

"I'm truly sorry sir," Lindsay said head bowed.

"Stand please so I may see if there is an infraction." Lindsay did as she was told. Matt watched from the corner of his eyes. She _did_ have a *nice* figure, features that looked soft as flowers, and, what showed of her personality made her appear very sweet and nice. "I see nothing wrong. What did Mr. Hiroshi see that I do not?"

"My armband sir, the symbol of mourning. He called it a violation and sent me here when I refused to remove it." He nodded as he wrote something down. Matt glanced at the pad and it said something about talking to Mr. Hiroshi.

"Both of you are to return to class. Kinomoto, I'm sorry. This will not be recorded," he said. The two bowed and left obtaining a pass from Izzy.

"Lindsay, are you okay?" Matt asked as they left the office. She seemed so tense all of a sudden. He stopped her, turning her to face him, hoping that she'd look him in the eye so he could maybe see what could be wrong. The only thing Tai had ever been right about, or rather the only thing that Matt agreed with when he said it the first time, was that eyes were the true windows to a person's soul. The crest of friendship sort of allowed him to understand the look that people give when they sub-consciously, or even sometimes consciously, know that they need some help from someone willing to listen and stick by them for longer than two seconds.

"Cheer up, Lin. Things'll look up soon. After every storm there's a rainbow," he said. She glanced up at him, just as he thought she would, eyes confused and sad. "A good friend told me this once, when I was down, and now I'm passing it on to you." She shook her head as she walked forward again, almost as if trying to convince herself that nothing had happened and everything was going the same way it did every other day. Even if she secretly wanted it to be better… this wasn't the better she was worthy of anymore, having a friend like Matt Ishida... _'Wake up Lindsay… Stop kidding yourself… This can't be happening and even if it is, it's all a joke to them. You're only good to them if they need a report done.. Or a punching bag…Stupid jocks. Stupid preps. Stupid people who think themselves better than me 'cause they surround themselves with fake people, just like them.' _ Matt grabbed her arm tightly enough that she turned around almost terrified. "Look, I'm making an effort to be your friend here. Why are you being so against me?" he demanded.

"I'm not worthy of a friendship with you. I mean… well…" she struggled to find the words to say. All the brains she had and she couldn't put a simple sentence together! How frustrating, and not to mention embarrassing! Matt sighed silently as he released her arm.

"You'll get used to it Lin," he smiled, "if you give me a chance." He couldn't help but reach out to her. His gift, not to mention his crest-quality, was friendship and he just found the person who seemed to need him to share it the most.

"Okay then Matt," she addressed him quietly stopping outside their classroom. "I will give you a chance, on one condition though."

"Name it."

"Call me 'Lin' again and I get to kill you," she stated as he opened the door. _'This period is going to be Hell,'_ they both thought as they entered the room.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"So Matt, you got rehearsal tonight?" Tai asked his friend as they made their way through the halls towards where they usually met Izzy. His best friend was always really intense and deep in thought if he had rehearsal or something really important on his mind, often his brother or how he was to break up with Sora. The guys still got on to him about that mistake.

"Wha? Oh… ah.. No actually." Tai blinked shocked but then not really so.

"Then what's up? You're silent and thinking hard. What's on your mind, man? You can tell me, we've been best friends for years. Dude… Matt are you even listening to me?" Tai shoved him a bit to try and gain his attention. Tai went for the big guns when he received no answer again. "Is Mimi coming back? Cause if that's what your thinking about you need Izzy to scan you for some dysfunction or something."

"Very funny Tai," was the absent response the chestnut haired soccer captain got from the blonde haired musician as they left the building.

"I believe, Tai, that I may have a theory on _who_ Matt is thinking about," Izzy said casually as he joined them and they descended the stairs. 

"Who?! Well Iz? Come on, spill! I really want to hear all the good stuff since our friend over there is out in the universe surfing the Milky Way," Tai said as he threw an arm around the red-head's shoulder. The three of them stopped and looked over where there were sounds of shouting and fighting.

"You're not even capable of being human anymore are you?!" someone in the crowd was shouting.

"What's going on over there?" Matt asked as Izzy started over.

"I unfortunately have a pretty good idea," he said. The other two boys followed him and when they reached the crowd they all tried to push their way toward the center of it.

"Daddy isn't here to save the genius anymore now is he? Poor Brainsy! She's all alone now isn't she?" Tai recognized that voice. It was Koji from soccer. They continued to push their way forward as a girl whispered something.

"Leave you alone?" That was Koji's girlfriend Aisha. They fit so well together, idiots who are only good for their bronze, because they have no brains. "Now why would we do a thing like that Lindsay?" Tai and Izzy could tell Matt's temper was flaring like it seldom did anymore. Tai himself was about to the same level as his best friend. Izzy on the other hand, being the victim himself once, was more concerned about getting to Lindsay than Koji and Aisha. "You can travel the world, so why pick here to stay huh? Had problems in Russia? What about America? Even Europe? Tsk, tsk." There was the sound of a slap and a small yelp of pain.

"She's already fallen? You are so weak Kinomoto." That was the last straw for Matt and Tai. They started to shove people blindly out of their way, not caring that a good portion of them fell over. It was common knowledge that angering one of the two would result in major damage but both of them was considered to be down right suicidal. 

"Leave her alone ya god damned idiots!" Matt growled out as he made it into the center of the group and stood face to face with Koji. Tai came up next to him as the other two stood there looking amused.

"What's got you two all worked up boys? She's just a nerd. It's not like she's important or anything," Aisha said to them flipping her hair.

"Coming from a lying slut that's hard to believe," Tai retorted. Aisha got red faced and was about to make another comment when Koji stood up for his girlfriend.

"Where'd you come up with bullshit like that Kamiya?" he asked.

"The boys' bathroom and locker rooms have her number in every stall. It's the right one too, my drummer checked. So, Koji, do you pay too or are you the pimp?" Matt added on to what Tai said seeing it was the right button. The two started to argue so the crowd dispersed. Matt and Tai walked over to where Izzy was helping Lindsay gather her things since they had spilled her messenger bag.

"You're sure you're okay Lindsay?" Izzy asked as she stood up.

"Yes, thank you. All of you… Sorry that you had to get involved," she said keeping her head bowed. "Goodbye," she said as she ran past Matt and Tai and toward the gates.

"Hey Lindsay! Wait up!" Matt called after her, running to catch up.

"Is _that_ who?" Tai asked. Izzy quickly nodded and proceeded to explain what had happened in the office not that long ago.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Matt please! I don't want any fights!" Lindsay said sitting down on a bench in the park.

"Hey, I never once rose my fist to Koji!" he shot back. Sighing he kneeled in front of her to look her in the face. "Look, Lindsay, I couldn't just sit there and let them beat you! If you won't stand up to them on your own then I'm gonna be right behind to fight them off. I'm not gonna let Koji and Aisha or their friends hurt you anymore! You don't deserve that! You are not the stereotype they make you out to be. You're Lindsay Kinomoto, and my friend," Matt said taking her hands and pulling her up so she was standing in front of him. Her eyes were searching his again for a sign that it was safe to believe. "If I know anything about battle wounds, you should get this cut here clean," he told her motioning to her left hand. There was a small scratch on the back of it. She nodded once, her eyes looking dark and melancholy as she bowed her head. Suddenly a brown cat with a yellow moon-shaped mark on its forehead jumped up at Lindsay and the girl caught it in her arms with a surprised gasp.

"Io! What are you doing out? I thought I left you inside today?" she said smiling as she pets him. "Spoiled brat.."

"He belongs to you?" Matt asked as the cat looked at him. At her nod he asked, "May I?"

"Uh-huh! Just let him sniff your hand first," she said. Io seemed to take to Matt instantly, jumping from Lindsay's arms to Matt's shoulder.

"Hey!" he said in surprise. "Am I really that likeable?" he joked.

"Obviously!" Lindsay laughed. Matt smiled, this Lindsay who could laugh and smile seemed almost opposite of the one from school. _'She's sorta like a butterfly that's just coming out of her cocoon…'_ "I really should be getting home," she said with a true smile on her face. "I owe you Matt, double really."

"You owe me? Well, this certainly could be interesting," Matt said as Io jumped down again.

_'Lindsay! What are you doing? I know you want human friends but I sense something strange about him…_' Io thought as he looked up at them.

"I'll take the first one starting now. I get to walk you home for however long I please?" Lindsay blushed a bit.

"You don't need to bother Matt, I'll be fine."

"Aha! You said you owe me so I'll take this as one of the payments," he said as he put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a wink, which seemed completely unlike the stylish and suave image he had. _'Guess everyone hides something from the world for the most part…'_

"I get it," she sighed. "My apartment's this way." With that she and Matt started walking toward the pricier district. "Come on Io, or no dinner!"

"You live in the penthouse district?" he asked looking at the tall buildings.

"Well, yes. My mother was an international TV big shot and my father was a doctor. This is my building… See you later Matt!"

"Are you that anxious to get rid of me?"

"NO! But you must have something that I'm keeping you from…" she whispered looking at the ground away from him. He lifted her face to look back at his.

"Only thing you're keeping me from, is you Lindsay. You're my friend; all I want to do is get to know you."

"Maybe next time Matt… Here, it's my number… give me a call when you can… We can talk then…" she said handing him a piece of paper after scrawling on it. 

"Fine.. Later! Lizzie!" he called teasingly as he disappeared into a crowd. 

__

'Lizzie…' she smiled as she picked up Io. "Maybe… Oh Io I have so much to tell you!" she said as she walked to the elevator. As soon as the door shut Io looked up at her.

"Really?" he asked. "I've got news for you too. There's something strange about that boy-"

"Matt. His name is Matt Ishida. And I know Io!" The door opened to their floor. This was a small building compared to some of the others but it was nice. Most floors had big apartment and only five at the most. This floor happened to have three. One was empty, one was theirs, and the last one belonged to a family that was almost always gone on trips. "Almost everytime he touched me today I felt this flash of remembrance, only I couldn't remember. Do you think he reminds me of the past-future or has a connection to it?" she asked opening the door.

"I don't know, Lindsay. Is that all?"

"No. Armband got me in trouble. Mr. Hiroshi was acting like I was gonna leave," she giggled. Io jumped onto the table with the phone out of habit.

"Lindsay there's a message!" He pushed the button there was a beep and then it played.

"Hey Lindsay! It's Ami! I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you, honey! I promise, Greg and I are going to be there for the funeral okay? Have Mom help you plan it if you need to. Good news though, Greg and I are transferring back to Tokyo for school! I'll see you right after I get in town. I'm gonna be at KO University near Odaiba! I'll see you when I get in!" There was another beep to signal the end of the message. She jumped up and yelled for joy. 

"Ami-Aneue!! Yeah!!" she said plopping on the couch. The ringing phone made her get up. "Moshi-Moshi, Kinomoto residence."

"Lindsay, this is April Kido."

"Oh, hello Ms. Kido."

"Going over your parents will again I found who your guardian is to be."

"Really who?" Lindsay feigned interest at this. 

"One Lita Kino, since doing some research finds out that her parents who are listed are dead. She's in college at KO University. I can't contact her till next week directly, but I'm calling her lawyer in a few minutes okay?" Lindsay cringed a bit. "Will you be okay on your own?"

"Of course ma'am. I have Io with me!" Lindsay hung up and sighed after cursing. She headed to her room to change.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Hey Matt!" The blonde turned to where he was being hailed. Running towards him was his brother TK, Ken Ichijouji, and Davis Motomiya.

"What's up guys?" he asked.

"Have you heard from Cody?" TK panted.

"No," the older blonde said shaking his head. "Why?"

"You know the four of us usually walk home together? Well, today, Cody never showed," Ken explained. 

"He's always on time, doesn't have anything after school, and according to Yolei was in his last class," Davis added.

"What about the digital world?" their elder asked. They shook their heads,

"Not there," Ken said. "The port hasn't been opened today… It's like he disappeared."

Suddenly there was some sort of explosion from the younger digidestined's school. The four of them took off at a run.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Go away you ugly ol' creep!" yelled a girl with sugar pink hair. She was standing next to Cody. "Get out of here! I'll distract him!"

"No, it's not safe. You go," he told her. _'Go so Upamon can digivolve…'_

"Let's both get out of here then!" she cried grabbing his hand.

"Not so fast!" the creature growled. When the girl had called it ugly, she was dead on. It was a big purple creature with an ape's body, snakeheads for hands, and a lion's head on top. "You've got a crystal I want! Give it to me!" One snakehead opened and shot fire at them. The girl screamed ducking her head. 

"Boom Bubble!"

"Sticking Net!"

"V-Headbutt!" 

"This doesn't appear to be working…." Ken told them.

"Patamon digivolve to-!

ANGÉMON!!"

"What in the?!?!?!!" the girl asked as the angel flew over their heads. _'Is that what I think that it is… A **YOUMA**! They control youmas?'_ she thought. "You okay?" she asked Cody as they stopped running.

"Yeah, you?" She nodded.

"I better head home…" she said, chest still heaving she ran off leaving Cody alone. Once she was out of sight, she stopped and turned around to watch what happened. _'Are they from the Negaverse? Or maybe the Black Moon… But they must be evil… right?'_

"CODY! I was starting to seriously freak out! Where have you been?" TK called to him, relief showing on his face and in his voice that his young friend was okay.

"I was helping that girl!" he responded.

"Guys! Angémon needs some help!" Davis called to them. Cody nodded as Upamon digivolved up to Ankylomon.

"DNA digivolve!" Ken yelled, as the two digimon were barely able to escape a blast from their enemy. Cody ran closer to TK as their digivices began to glow. Soon Shokugumon was standing before them. They were able to drive the monster away, but it was obvious that it would be back. The girl backed away shocked. _'I've got to tell the other scouts…'_

"Cody, who was that girl?" Matt asked.

"I didn't get her name… She was having locker problems. I offered to help her since she was new," Cody explained as a tired Upamon bounced into his arms for a rest. "I'm sorry I worried you guys…"

"No problem Cody. As long as you're okay, my meltdowns are fine," TK told him throwing an arm around him. They all left not really giving any more thought to the situation.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"But guys, they might be from the Negaverse or something!! They can control youmas! That's important isn't it?" Rini asked as some of the scouts as they were reviewing for an exam.

"Rini, it was your first day as school, they can't find you that quickly, they aren't that smart," Mina said matter-of-factly. Lita and Rei agreed.

"Not to be pessimistic but what if they didn't need to find her?" Ken asked. Antonio, Chad, and Darien agreed with their fellow knight. Serina sat quietly as they calmly argued.

"Rini," she interrupted calmly, "just be careful okay? Don't look too hard to find the answer either alright?" Rini nodded as she started to work on her homework, slightly discouraged.

"Greetings lovely ladies and my fellow knights!" Greg said as he entered the room.

"Greg?! Where's Ami? You two are like joined at the hip!" Rei exclaimed.

"She's visiting a friend I don't know yet. She told me to come on here ahead." Suddenly all the girls started talking at once trying to catch him up.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Hello, Kinomoto residence," Lindsay said answering the phone after her customary three rings. "Oh, hi Matt! What's up?"

"Nothing much," was the reply but she thought she heard pots in the background. "Listen, my band's got a gig tomorrow, and I wanted to know if you would like to come?"

"I'd love to Matt! But isn't it sold out?"

"Nah! I always have them set aside a few tickets for my friends and there just happened to be an extra ticket and I was wondering if you wanted it?" he bit his lip waiting. She would be sitting with the digidestined. Tai and Izzy wouldn't mind but the others? _'They'll be fine with it… I know they will…'_

"How much will I owe?"

"Nothing. Consider it a gift Lizzie!" _'Here it comes…'_ he thought.

"Are you sure Matt? I can pay you back," she said. _'She's not upset with the nickname? Alright!'_

"Positive. See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. Bye!" she said as she hung up the phone and smiled dazedly. Hearing the doorbell, she went to answer it. 

"Lindsay? What's wrong?" Ami asked as she entered her friend's apartment.

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong Aneue… The lead singer, the coolest guy in school, Matt Ishida of the TeenAge Wolves just invited me to attend a concert of his tomorrow, for free! And he wants to be my friend!" she cried. Ami blinked and smiled. 

"I'm glad things are going well for you Lindsay." Lindsay sighed and collapsed into an armchair. "Don't be mad at me for saying this but, for one who just had a tragedy such as this, you're awfully chipper."

"Ami, you've been in my shoes. Most people totally avoid you because you're smart. Now this gorgeous guy, who also happens to be one of the friendliest, is trying to befriend you… It's improbable but happening!"

"You're putting to much emphasis on this."

"He's my only friend besides you!" Lindsay cried standing.

"I just don't want to see you hurt anymore! We're just being stupid now… Listen," Ami said hugging her, "I'm just a phone call away if you need me okay love?"

"Okay Ami. I think I'll be much better off if I take a few chances now and not later… alright?" Ami nodded in consent.

"I've got to go but you be good, and careful, you hear me?" Lindsay nodded. "At least till after finals." Ami winked to a shocked Lindsay as she left the younger girl alone with her cat, who himself preferred Ami's advice.

"You should be careful, Lindsay," he said. "Ami even said so." She wasn't listening though as she walked to her room.

"Finals were done two days ago.. We're on a different schedule then the Universities…" Lindsay grinned as she rummaged through her closet. "Too formal. Too junkie, too retro! Too pink! Too, too……. Too.. too……too.."

"Girly?" asked a familiar voice. Lindsay spun around to find April Kido in the doorway to her room.

"Oh! Ms. Kido! I guess I was so preoccupied that I didn't hear you knock!" Lindsay blushed as the woman smiled kindly.

"Going to the concert tomorrow I take it?" Lindsay nodded. "I thought so. My son Joe is going as well… He's good friends with Matt."

"Isn't everyone?" Lindsay smiled. 

"I was stopping by to see if you needed anything, but you seem to be just fine. Anything I can do?" she asked, just to be sure.

"No, I'm alright…just excited about the concert."

"If you want, I can have Joe pick you up tomorrow. You remember him, my youngest?"

"The Junior? Blue hair, glasses, majoring in medicine?" Lindsay asked. "Or was that Jim?"

"It's Joe. The only other person he's picking up is Izzy Izumi. I know they won't mind, what do you say?" Ms. Kido asked with a look that said 'you better say yes because it's good for you'. Lindsay couldn't help but agree. After showing her unexpected guest out, she locked the door and started to go through her clothes again.

"Lindsay, are you trying to impress someone?" Io yawned stretching.

"As a matter of fact Io, I am," she retorted rolling her eyes. "What do you think of this outfit?" It was a pair of hip-hugger bell-bottoms black with silver moons and stars and a baby doll bellyshirt that said 'Crazytown' on the front and had the coverart to their CD with 'Butterfly' on it. She pulled out a belt with a moon-sun Ying-yang buckle. "Well?"

"Your shirt… The um..Girl on the back is a little…loud Lindsay, don't you think?"

"I'm fed up with being me Io! Proper is getting my butt whooped! This scratch is from someone hitting me earlier today! I wanna, I wanna… I don't know… The door chimed again and she went to answer it.

"Tai Kamiya? What are you doing here?" she asked shocked. First the lead singer of TeenAge Wolves is talking to her and now the captain of the school soccer team was standing at her front door with that cheeky smile he always wore.

"Well, Matt obviously thinks you're okay, since you're coming to the concert tomorrow and all. I was curious as to why you seem to hide? It can't be all that fun to be all alone, Matt would know, but that's a different story all together." Again he had that cheeky Tai grin on his face. His hands in his pockets except the right one that moved to emphasis whatever he was saying.

"You mean, you came all the way over here to ask why I act like a brainy loner?" she said cautiously. He and Koji were in the same league as far as she knew.

"Look, you obviously have your defenses, and I can't blame you. Koji's an ass but you shouldn't use him to stereotype all the jocks." She looked up at him suspiciously. "Okay so maybe that was the wrong way to put it…"

"Just say what you mean okay?" He could tell that this was really awkward for her.

"Since Matt is giving you a chance, I thought maybe I should too. I mean, not only is he my best friend, but he has excellent taste in other people. His ability to be friends with anyone has got to be one of his most admirable qualities," Tai told her as she grinned a bit.

"Let me get this straight. Two of the most popular guys in school are giving me, a brainy nobody, a chance to be friends with them? I'm not getting why…"

"You look like you could use a few good friends to talk to. Like I said, I've had friends like that before. The people who hide tend to be really interesting and in need of some help, ne?" Lindsay stared at him a moment. _'How in the world can he see through everything I've had defending me..'_ She was about to answer him when her stereo started to play. 

"Sorry!" she said leaving the door open and going to it. Scolding the tabby cat that had messed with the remote. "You can come in if you want you know," she said over her shoulder. Pink's 'Don't Let Me Get Me' played on as she turned down the volume.

"Cool décor.." Tai said looking around. "Something from everywhere, huh?"

"When Aisha said I could travel the world she wasn't lying."

"Guess not. On the behalf of the jocks, sorry about that. I'm reporting it to the coach, he won't be on the team for long." And again with that grin! It was gonna drive her crazy, it implied they had some private joke or something.

"Can I get you something to drink or something?" she asked nervousness in her voice though she wished it wasn't.

"Nah, but ah, Lindsay?" she looked up, fear in her eyes. "You don't have to hide," he informed as he sat on the couch.

"How did you know I was hiding?"

I've seen the same thing in your eyes that was in Matt's a few years ago. That look that says 'I wish I were me, but aren't I that already?' You two have a lot in common," he chuckled. 

"Really? I thought that no one would understand…"

"News Flash for Lindsay Kinomoto, more people understand than you think."

"Obviously since I thought none would," she giggled.

"So how are you getting to the concert?"

"Well, Ms. Kido is gonna try to have Joe come pick me up on his way but I don't know if he will yet since she, nor he for that matter, have called me yet…and no it wasn't my idea it was hers but there's no arguing with an attorney," she smiled shaking her auburn head a bit.

"I take it you really like this song huh? It's like that what's it called? Energizer Bunny that keeps going and going…" She blushed and mumbled an apology as she reached for the remote. "But maybe it kinda suits you. Who you are verses, what people are seeing."

"Till you and Matt started talking to me, I thought I hid myself pretty well, but now… It probably wasn't a good idea huh?"

"Nah, it hurts to be untrue to one's self. We're in trouble now, I'm being philosophical," he chuckled and Lindsay all out laughed. "Glad I could make you laugh."

"I'm glad you did," she said as the phone rang. "Be right back. Hello?" Lindsay paused as she listened. "It's alright Ms. Kido, I'll be fine. I can make it there on my own." Again she paused. "Really! I'll be fine. Goodbye Ms. Kido." As she hung up Io jumped up on the table and started batting the remote around to get some attention. He was uneasy with these boys just showing up.

"Hey don't make her mad! Even my cat Miko doesn't cause this much trouble," Tai said picking him up and petting him right behind the ear. _'He's got that same strange feeling Matt did but, this one knows the right spot to scratch… Maybe this strange feeling means they shall be important to Lindsay…' _Io purred as he curled contentedly into Tai's lap.

"He really seems to like you Tai," she said sitting down and remembering saying something similar to Matt only a few hours ago.

"Guess I'm that likeable," he said the normal Tai grin was twice as large until Lindsay started to snicker and giggle. "I'm not?" he mock pouted. Lindsay quickly apologized and explained what was funny. "Man, every year we become more alike. It's like our brains are molding into one," he joked.

"More likely the nuro-wavelengths have the same frequency," she said facing him on the couch holding a pillow.

"What are you? Izzy in disguise? That's about as out there as the aliens!"

"Oh yeah, they're coming back for you in a week."

"But I'm not packed yet! I was supposed to finish up school!" he whined playfully. Lindsay laughed so hard she fell backwards on the sofa. "You know by now, you could probably sing this song," Tai commented as once again the song started to play.

"I'd rather not. I'm all off key and stuff," she lied as she sat up.

"Well I'd better be going." Removing Io from his lap, he stood up and stretched. "From the sound of that phone call I'd say no ride?"

"No but I'll be okay," she smiled. _'Someone my age really cares! This is great, but still so weird…'_

"Meet me downstairs at 2:30 tomorrow afternoon and I'll walk you there," he said smiling that wonky, lopsided smile of his. There was something in those brown eyes that begged her to say yes.

"Sure, as friends."

"Of course as friends," he said as he left. She turned the volume up a bit and went back to her room to see if she needed anything else for tomorrow.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"You're father will be angry love! You shouldn't have come!" he whispered to her urgently.

"Yamato, they're going to send you to fight! I-I couldn't let that happen without seeing you the way I love to see you the most Yamato… I love the way Jupiter and the other moons make your eyes shine even more than their normal brilliance. Oh Yamato! Promise you'll come back to me!" she whispered burying her face in his chest, as they stood hidden by the weeping willow. His strong pale hand lifted her face so emerald eyes would stare into the sapphires that were his own. He kissed her eyelids and whispered for her not to cry. "But, you'll be gone! It hurts so much when you're not near me!"

"I'm always by your side Loralei. I love you with all my heart," Yamato whispered in her ear as he held her close to him. "I'm doing this to protect you my princess."

"Oh Yamato… My strong and handsome prince…My knight and only love… You must come back to me, you must! I love you too much to loose you…" They kissed with passion knowing as they had for years now, that there was no one else in the cosmos for them.

"Princess, Yamato," Yagami whispered urgently. "Sorry to interrupt, but we all need to get back to where we belong." Loralei kept her head high as she nodded, she hated that she had to pull her dear friend Yagami, Crown Prince of Crystal Mars, into this matter but he himself had suggested it.

"Goodbye for now, my dearest Loralei. I'll see you soon, I swear it," Yamato whispered as he kissed her hand. "Thank you again my friend," he whispered as he passed Yagami and disappeared. Loralei stood trying so hard not to cry, Yamato hated it when she cried. He always claimed it broke his heart. She felt a friendly hug envelop her. 

"Oh Yagami! Why did Daddy make him leave?" she whispered brokenly.

"We all have to, Loralei! You're going to Crystal Tokyo the day after tomorrow! We knights leave tomorrow." She looked up at him, eyes looking dead.

"If you two die on me, Yagami!" she swore as they walked toward the castle.

"We won't leave you alone like that Loralei! We could never hurt you like that! You've been like a sister to me; a friendship like ours is one of the strongest they know! Now as your mother says, 'Have a little faith!'" he told her. She smiled slightly. She was about to climb the vines up to her balcony when she turned around and threw her arms around her friend. Pecking his cheek and wishing him well, the Crown Princess of Crystal Jupiter climbed the vines to her balcony and disappeared into her room. Yagami smiled sadly as he went to where he was staying on Callisto, the moon on which the Jupiterian kingdom was re-established. _'Queen Makoto and King Shinozaki are so kind to me… I pray to the mighty guardians that they stay safe. As well as dear Loralei and Yamato, who is now my brother…'_

***

"They are the ones I hold dearest to me Great Jupiter, please protect them…" the princess, now changed into her nightgown, was praying just before she broke down and sobbed bitterly onto her bed.

***

__

'Please almighty guardian spirits, allow me to return to my princess, my soulmate. And allow her and Yagami, my blood brother, to live and stay safe…' Yamato was praying silently himself from his barracks.

Amazingly, all three were praying at the same time for the same thing, but it wasn't to be.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Three teens sat up in their beds simultaneously; gasping for breath, drenched in cold sweat, shaking in shock, pale with fear. Each had seen the same thing only in the eyes of three different people. 

Tai looked around and found himself in his room. He fell heavily onto his pillow muttering about never cooking for himself again and other possible reasons behind the dream that was so real and memory-like; frightening yet comforting, and meant to be.

***

Matt stumbled to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. "Just a dream… That's all it is…" Looking up at his reflection, he could see himself slightly older for a moment. "Loralei… I loved her…but had to leave her to fight, something. Yagami… was my…best friend… We were going to fight together…. I was.. Yamato…" He looked at himself and for a moment saw the girl's reflection in his eyes… _'She looked like…She looked like…'_ He hung his head in frustration and brought his fist down hard as he muttered fiercely, "Damn it! Who is she?!"

***

"Lindsay? What's wrong?" Io asked walking up the bed and sitting on her lap. Her eyes were confused and very sad.

"Io, was I… Loralei?" she asked softly. 

"Yes, but I couldn't tell you… You had to remember on your own. What makes you seem so sad though, princess?" he asked.

"Yagami and Yamato… Where are they? Do you know?" she asked desperately. The cat shook his head slowly. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "Why am I here Io?" she questioned getting up and looking out her bedroom window. "In the name of Jupiter, tell me if you can.."

"Please understand when I tell you this Lindsay… I can't say right now, but I hold the key to our powers and I'll give you that key tomorrow. Rest up now, you've got to look good to impress." Lindsay nodded and walked over to her bed. Curling up with her guardian, she returned to sleep.

All three teens were unaware that they were going to remember that dream vividly. Nor were they aware of two evils joining together. One they died at the hands of and the other one; two thought was banished, but the third having no idea that this monster ever existed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is everything okay Matt?" TK asked as he and his brother sat backstage.

"Yeah," Matt said quickly. "Just had some problems sleeping, but I'm alright." TK nodded. He obviously didn't want to talk about it so he wouldn't push. "You haven't heard from Tai have you Teeks?" 

TK shook his head, "Not since yesterday when we were looking for Cody."

"Matt? TK? It's Kari!" accompanied a knock on the door. TK opened it and Kari poked her head in. "Something wrong Matt?" her face going concerned. 

"Nah, I'm fine. What's up?"

"Tai said that he might not be able to see you before the concert," she had a funny look on her face. "Said something about meeting a girl, but I can't remember the name." She shrugged and smiled apologetically. Wishing him good luck, she left. 

"Who would Tai be meeting?" TK asked, wondering why this didn't bother his brother.

"Probably a friend," he said. "It's his business and you better get out there. The rest of the band should be here any minute and they hate too many distractions." Both blondes rolled their eyes. The band was just paranoid. It was the first performance since Arukenimon ruined their Christmas one not all that long before.

"Three months.  We've got our digimon if anything goes down bro," TK assured him as he left.

******************************************************************************

"I'm gonna be late!" Lindsay muttered for the tenth time. Io watched humorlessly as his human companion rushed around her room.

"Time for the checklist again? Well, here goes.. Clothes?" he had been doing this to tease her whenever she got too worked up.

"Check!" she told him with an evil glare.

"Belt and fake tattoos?" 

"Check and check.

"Hair?"

"Check!" she said as finished it with a pause.

"Rings? Necklaces? Bracelets?"

"Triple check!" she announced as she started to slip them on.

"The time is now 2:15pm. This Lindsay is the key to your power. When the time comes, you will know what to do," he told her as he gave her the Heshin stick. She picked it up and looked at it. It was green with a gold star at the to with the symbol of Jupiter surrounded by the moon on it. The green paint appeared pink at times and the gold, silver.

"Okay. I better throw on some shoes and get down there before Tai starts to worry!" She did as she said, grabbing her keys and running to the elevator.

******************************************************************************

"I got here ten minutes early?" Tai asked as he looked at his watch. "Amazing! Day for the record books."

"Hey Tai!" he turned around to see Lindsay jogging towards him.

"Hey yourself, Lindsay. Ready to go?" he asked her as she stopped beside him.

"Uh-huh! You're early! Did I keep you waiting long?" Tai shook his head as they entered the park.

"Nope. I just got there when you came down. By the way, you look really good." Lindsay murmured a thank you as she blushed. Truth be told she felt a little over done after looking at Tai. He was wearing a triangle T-shirt, brown board shorts, and sneakers.

"The amphitheater came into view and the nervousness descended on Lindsay. She no longer thought herself overdone when she saw some of the other girls attending. The tall red head girl with pom-poms worried her just a bit though, she didn't appear all 'there'. Lindsay felt a fierce wave of jealousy when she referred to Matt as hers. _'Matt's his own person and belongs to NO one but himself. That is until he finds his soulmate…' That thought entertained her for all of about three seconds because Tai nudged her giving her that grin of his as they approached a group of people._

"Hey Tai! You're here a little earlier than you said!" called a brown-haired girl. Her two companions giggling their heads off. Lindsay recognized Sora Takenouchi, a fellow student and member of the school tennis team.

"Come on Kari! I already said it was a day for the record books! I got to Lindsay's ten minutes early."

"For a day you and Davis are actually on time. By the way Tai, who's your friend?" asked the girl with lavender hair, giving him a knowing look.

"This is Lindsay Kinomoto. Lindsay, I'd like you meet my younger sister Kari, her best friend Yolei Inoue and-"

"Sora Takenouchi, tennis team," Lindsay finished shaking hands with each girl in turn.

"Yes, how did you know?" Sora asked slightly surprised.

"We attend the same school. We actually have a class together, Literature." Sora blinked a few times as if trying to place her. Tai grinned as a small giggle escaped Lindsay.

"Come on Lindsay. I'll introduce you to the guys," Tai said taking her arm and leading her away. Lindsay smiled back to the girls and waved.

"Hey Tai's gotta date! Go figure that TK's right again," said the boy wearing goggles from his perch on some railing and his two companions turned around, sly grins in place. Lindsay went red as an apple and Tai didn't look any better really.

"Guys, this is Lindsay. She's a _friend of Matt and me.  Lindsay, this loudmouth is Davis Motomiya. And this is Cody Hida," Tai said gesturing toward the shortest of the trio._

"I'm TK Takaishi, Matt's brother," the blonde introduced himself.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Lindsay said politely with a smile.

"So she's just a friend Tai? Man I wish Kari'd been like that with me!" Davis said.

"They are in high school Davis. And you aren't exactly Tai," Cody said earning a chuckle from their older companions and TK. Davis shot the blonde a pained glance and his laughter quickly stopped.

Soon Joe showed up with Izzy and Ken, the trip to Tamachi being the reason he couldn't pick up Lindsay. After some friendly chatting, they all headed into the theatre to watch Matt and the TeenAge Wolves perform. 

******************************************************************************

"I'm in college, just old enough to be on my own legally, and they've declared me guardian to a freshman girl!" Lita exclaimed holding her head above her tea. The other inner scouts sat at the table with her.

"Have you talked to Ken about this yet?" Ami asked her. She didn't know her best friend was going to be watching over the girl that she sometimes called Imouto.

"No, because when I was done talking to the attorney he was already at the skate park. Guys, I have to say yes to being her guardian, but she'll have to switch schools," Lita explained. "Leave all her friends…"

"What about giving her some of the same independence you had?" Rei suggested. "I mean, let her stay in her apartment, but you check up on her." Lita appeared to think this over.

"What Rei said makes since," Mina chimed in. "At least you won't have to explain yourself if we have a scout emergency."

"Lita you know how many times you wished for someone to check up on you and mother you that wasn't Ken," Ami reminded.

"AND you loved the freedom," Serena added. "I say go with Rei's idea if only for this school year." Lita agreed after a moment of contemplation over the idea. "Great! Now let's eat!!" The others sweatdropped as Serena hailed the waiter like a mad woman.

******************************************************************************

"Rini, if your mother said not to dwell on thin, then don't!" Hotaru said looking up from her schoolwork. Rini was lying on her back on her bed. She had come over to seek her best friend's advice on what had happened yesterday.

"Do you even know what happen?" the younger girl quipped. At her friend's headshake, Rini launched into a detailed story. At the end the purple haired girl looked deep in thought. "Well?"

"The youmas…" Hotaru said sounding uncertain as she uttered the word, standing and going to her computer. "Controlled by the boys, said some words that I'm almost positive aren't in any known language. DigiVolve, Patamon, Angémon, and Shokugumon are a few of them." Rini looked miffed. 

"What's your point 'Taru?" she asked. "Just because they don't exist here on Earth now-"

"Not my point Rini! You missed it completely. ANY known language of any Millennium or Country." Rini blinked at her slightly glaring friend.

"You mean that you think they're a totally new enemy?" Hotaru threw up her arms and sighed.

"I never said enemy! Look, the boy tried to save you, ne?" Rini nodded. "And he did seem truly worried, ne?" Another nod. "The only way to really tell I guess is to see what color he bleeds. Negaverse scum bleed that green slime. Well, he bleeds red, he's human." Hotaru declared as if that settled it. Rini blinked then stared a moment. 

"I don't even know his na-" she stopped, her eyes widening to a huge size.

"What is it Rini?" Hotaru asked rushing to her side.

"I know his name, 'Taru! We could find out everything about him if you're willing to do some hacking," Rini said excitedly.

"Last name?"

"Only first but my school has picture profiles. I know I'll always remember his face, especially those eyes. So deep, expressive, just like Pararu's." Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"For your sake, I hope they aren't evil seems as if you have a small crush!"

"What?!?" Rini shrieked at her friend cheeks redder than her eyes. The elder girl laughed as she logged onto the actual net and her friend sputtered.

******************************************************************************

The concert had to have been about half over when Lindsay started to have an uneasy feeling. She knew that it wasn't from sitting so close to Tai or the now obviously trying to hide it couple on her right side, that being Davis and TK. _'What's going on?' Lindsay asked herself silently. There was a sudden eruption from the other side of the theatre. The band stopped playing mid-song and a mass evacuation began. Tai was obviously worried and read the look on her face and realized that she was too. The cry of pain, obviously from a male alto voice and the stage area, caused Lindsay to try and break out of Tai's grip._

"Lindsay! Come on! You're supposed to be a genius! We got to get out of here!" he yelled to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her toward the exit.

"But Matt! It could have been Matt!" she cried as Tai proved to be stronger at the moment. But when they heard another cry, Lindsay broke out of his grip and tried to work her way through the crowd towards the stage.

"LINDSAY!" Tai cried as Sora pulled him outside. "I've got to go back in after her!"

"Tai! If you get hurt then what good would that do for her or you or Matt? Or us?" Kari asked trying to calm her brother down.

"Lindsay…"

******************************************************************************

"Matt!" she cried pushing her way back towards the stage. "Not again!" she sobbed to herself. "I've lost enough for many lifetimes, just allow me Matt and Tai!" Finally everyone else was gone and she saw the blonde musician trying to get up. "Matt!"

Lindsay jumped up on the stage with ease but Matt didn't notice, as he was too busy trying to keep his vision in focus. _'Focus Matt! Man, I must have a concussion or something… Shit. What's that?' "Wha?" he choked out._

"Hang on Matt please! Don't pass out on me!" a girl was sobbing. Slowly he saw everything spin over. "Matt? Focus on me, love…" Red wavy hair was just about all he could make out.

"Lizzie?" he ground out.

"That's it, just focus on me. Try and make out my eyes."

"Emeralds…" he murmured as she watched his eyes focus and unfocus. 

"And yours are sapphires. Talk to me Matt. Tell me anything. Thoughts, past, anything. Just lock onto my eyes and talk to me," she whispered to him. She could hear Tai yelling to everyone else, vaguely. What she heard clearly though was the 'Watch out!' Looking up, she saw the glowing orb flying toward them She pulled Matt out of the way. "Get an ambulance! He's got a concussion!" Tai ran to do so pulling a TK whom was in shock with him. Tai silently prayed that the two would be okay. Looking at Matt she realized that he was passed out from obvious blood loss and the concussion. 

"All right! Show yourself!" Lindsay growled. The same monster that had attacked Cody and Rini materialized in front of her. 

"Like you can stop me?" he laughed.

"For Matt and Tai, I'd die trying!" she yelled and pulled out her Heshin stick. **_'When the time comes, you'll know what to do..' echoed in her head. _**

Raising the stick high she called out, "**Jupiter Moon Power-MAKE UP!!!"**

Lightening from nowhere surrounded her and she felt her clothes melt away and a new outfit appear. Lindsay felt her hair go into a braided ponytail and boots take the place of her sneakers.

She landed with a brief pose, though she hadn't realized she'd left the ground. "I am Sailor Callisto, Sailor Scout and Princess of Crystal Jupiter. In the name of Love and Justice, I shall punish you! You have no right to come here and hurt Matt or the music he has written! I shall give him revenge!"

"Stirring speech sailor brat but your love over them in bleeding critically with a concussion," sneered the monster. 

"Midnight thunder, CRASH!" Sailor Callisto yelled angrily. The monster was hit with dark thunder and howled in agony. "What do you say now, Nega-creep?"

"Snake fire!" it yelled.

"Shield me Jupiter!" Lindsay prayed, as a force field like lightening bolt struck in front of her just as the attack reached that point. The monster growled in frustration right before it shed the injured skin. "Gross!"

"Prepare to die child! Right after I kill that blonde!"

"NO! Sword of my father, give me the aide I need to stop the evil before me!" A sword, with an oak design and the symbol of Jupiter on the hilt appeared in her hand. The monster gave a hiss-like roar and lunged after her. Lindsay jumped up and landed on the creature's back. With a small cry when the snake's head on the right arm bit her left arm; she stabbed the sword into the monster's back. 

"Wretched meddlesome sailor brat!" it growled throwing her over Matt. "Just watch what I am going to do to this delicious boy…" it leered stalking up to him.

"Thunder Serpent, STRIKE!" The snake of lightening was attracted to the hilt like a lightening rod. With a final howl of pain, the monster exploded. Lindsay sank back down to her knees, very tired. "Matt!" she gasped crawling towards him. She felt herself de-transforming as she reached him. She felt his wrist for a pulse and started to sob when it eluded her. Placing her head on his chest, she noticed that he was still breathing and she could hear his heart.

"Oh thank god! Thank you!" she whispered. 

"Lindsay!" she wiped at her tears hearing Tai and other people. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After Tai helped her up and the paramedics took Matt away, everything blurred together. Things came back into focus at the hospital. Dr. Mizuno was in charge of Matt so Lindsay and Tai were able to hang around as family with TK. Davis had gone with Sora, Kari, and Yolei to Lindsay's apartment to get her a change of clothes. When they got back they found the two boys in the waiting room.

"Where's Lindsay?" Sora asked. Kari and Yolei weren't there but Davis went immediately to TK's side.

"She's with Matt… Her blood type…and they needed a donation… They said they needed a donation or something… They said they needed AB-… She's an O so she offered to donate…" Tai half explained looking really bothered. TK hadn't said much, he just leaned against Davis' shoulder, looking as if he were going to bawl again any moment. Davis wrapped his arms protectively around the blonde. "Where are Kari and Yolei?"

"They asked to be taken home… They were pretty shook up," Davis explained. "Hey! There's Lindsay! She don't look so hot…" Tai was by her side in a moment. Her clothes had blood on them as well as dust and other debris pieces from being in the middle of the wrecked stage. She leaned against Tai looking tired and fairly pale.

"You okay Lindsay?" he asked. She nodded with a small tired smile. "Sora's back with your clothes."

"Prola should change outta these clothes…" she murmured, her words slightly slurring together with sleep.

"Come on girl," Sora said helping her to the bathrooms. Dr. Mizuno watched them then approached the three boys.

"Well, the bad news is he'll be in here over night at least. That and he might not wake up till tomorrow at the latest. The good news is he's going to be fine. A full recovery. Lindsay on the other hand, I'm a bit worried about…" she said uncertainly.

"What about Lindsay?" Tai insisted. TK looked up from Davis' shoulder. He'd started to shed tears as the doctor came over to them.

"Well, the amount of blood she donated is, well, more than the recommended amount. She insisted that if we needed the blood then we should take all we could from her. That's why she's so weak and tired. She will be a little out of it till tomorrow," she informed them.

"Why'd she give so much?" TK asked. "She's saved his life and we barely know her…"

"I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this," Dr. Mizuno said with a sigh, "but Lindsay has known a great many people who died at a young age and before they really should have. She wants to save you the pain she's had."

"When are you going to move Matt out of ICU?" Tai asked seeing the two girls coming back their way.

"Right now actually. You two and Lindsay will be able to wait for him to wake up in his room," she answered gesturing to TK and Tai. They nodded as Dr. Mizuno left to talk with some nurses. Tai walked over to Lindsay and helped her into a chair. She used him as a pillow while they waited to know what room they were putting Matt in.

"Tai, please don't tell Matt…" she whispered after a while. Sora and Davis had just left and TK was now pacing. "Please Tai…" she begged.

"Against my better judgement. But believe me, Lindsay, if he really wants to know he'll find out," Tai told her with a sigh.

"I'll take that chance."

"I just realized, did you get hurt by that falling light?" he asked her. She shook her head. _'Good, he thought it was a light.' _

"Are you with Matt Ishida?" a nurse asked them. With TK's nod, they followed the nurse to Matt's room.

"Have you noticed we've been doing a lot of sitting?" Tai asked. TK glared at him from his seat next to Matt's bed. Sensing trouble, Lindsay spoke up with a yawn.

"You have a point Tai. Let's go down to the cafeteria so I can get something with caffeine." Grabbing his arm she pulled him out before he could say otherwise.

Lindsay yawned again as they elevator stopped at the floor they needed. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Tai asked as they entered the cafeteria.

"Oh yeah! Just need a little boost. Wonder if they sell that Redbull stuff?" Lindsay murmured.

"Hey, I'm gonna take a look in the gift shop, that okay?" he asked.

"Oh…" Lindsay dug in her pocket and pulled out some yen. "Get some little 'Get Well Soon' gift for Matt. If that doesn't cover it come get me," she said walking further into the cafeteria and he left nodding. 

"Lindsay! What on Earth are you doing here?" Ami cried getting up from her seat next to a dark haired boy.

"Getting a drink, maybe something to eat. What else would I be doing in a cafeteria?"

"Lindsay! I meant here in the hospital!"

"A friend of mine is in here. Now can I *yawn* get something to drink?" Ami nodded and led her through the line. 

"Who is it?"

"Matt. There was an accident at the concert. I'm really worried about him because he hasn't woken up yet…" Lindsay sighed as she paid for her soda and brownie.

"Things'll look up for your friend," Ami told her. "Come over here and meet my boyfriend, Greg." Lindsay followed. "Greg, this is Lindsay. Lindsay, this is my boyfriend Greg."

"Pleasure," Lindsay said shaking his hand. "I don't mean to be rude, but I should probably find Tai and head back up to Matt and TK." Ami and Greg agreed so she left and found Tai still looking around. "Found anything yet?" she asked with brownie in her mouth. 

"Uh… not really…" Tai reached over and broke off part of the brownie.

"Just get a flower arrangement. I'll be with you so it won't tarnish your image," she joked, elbowing him in the side gently. Soon they were on their way up to Matt's room with his 'Get well soon' present. "Did he wake up yet?" she asked TK who was standing in the hall.

"No… They got a hold of Mom and Dad, but they're both out of town. Neither can get back for at least two days. What am I gonna do?" TK looked like stress central to Lindsay.

"One, sit down. Two, calm down. Three, you have all of us to help you! Everything will be fine!" she instructed. 

"I have to stay in school. Matt needs someone home with him!"

"I'll do it. I haven't missed school yet this year and I'm a head anyway," Lindsay offered.

"No you've already donated blood for him-" TK started but Lindsay interrupted. 

"At least I have a friend to do it for! Let me help, please TK?" she pleaded. Tai nodded to the young blonde.

"Okay. If you insist. But I'll drop by whenever I can! He told her. Lindsay smiled.

"If you want you can stay at my house." She smiled and gave him a hug. "Don't worry, everything will be okay." _'At least you get to keep your brother. I lost Marco, Jessi, Max, and Nick. My parents, both sets. You'll be blesses little one…' They went inside, TK resuming his position by his brother while Lindsay set up the flower arrangement._

****

Matt couldn't see anything then in a bright flash of light; he was once again with Loralei. They were dancing. "Sorry Yamato…That father is sending you to fight…"

"To protect you, I'd got to the ends of eternity."

"Always and forever… Destined, for eternity, in love. Love forever," She kissed his lips as Matt woke up to a bright light. 

"Shit," he hissed.

"Matt!" TK exclaimed. 

"Hey!" Tai cried jumping up to come over to the foot of the bed. 

"Guys? Last thing I remember was seeing Lizzie…." Matt said, sitting up with TK's help.

"I'll take that as a compliment. How're you feeling?" she asked from behind TK.

"Short list or the long?"

"Either or," she answered smiling slightly.

"Two words, like shit!" 

"I'll go have them page Dr. Mizuno in here," she said going out the door.

"Dude, you had us crappin' our selves in worry! TK's been out of it most the night!" Tai told him.

"How bad is it?"

"Severe blood loss, concussion, broken arm. You're gonna be really achy too. You got pretty battered somehow.  You had to get a blood transfusion. That's all Dr. Mizuno told us. You were in IC for a while, too."

"IC?! Intensive care? Who gave me the transfusion?"

"Don't know. TK an I didn't ask and Lindsay was changing into a new outfit." TK stayed quiet while Tai spoke. The young blonde was content to hold his brother's hand while he talked with his friend. Matt looked as if he knew it wasn't the truth.

"So you are awake now, Mr. Ishida," came a voice from the door. Dr. Mizuno smiled as she came in and checked him out, explaining this and that. Tai was looking out the door to Lindsay, who was talking to a woman with the blue hair.  "Who's staying here with him tonight?"

"No one has to stay with me," Matt said. 

"You're under 18 and in because of an accident. Rules require someone with you! Is there any adult who can?"

"No."

"If there is a friend, at least 15, who's willing to do so, I'll find a way to allow it. I'll be back in ten minutes. I'm not sure how long the rest of you will be able to stay," she smiled apologetically and left.

"Watching Kari and Yolei," Tai sighed. 

"Under 15. No one else has a ride this late at night. We're screwed," TK added.

"What about Lindsay?" Matt asked. "She's already here."

"She's already looking after you till Mom or Dad get back so I'll still be in school."

"Wait. Lindsay's gonna play nurse?!" Matt exclaimed.

"Not in costume, but in a way yes," Tai told him. "And TK, if she's it, she's it. I know it will be weird with her around so much, but think of how weird it was when we first went to the digital world." TK finally agreed that if it was okay with Lindsay, it was okay with him. But Tai had to ask her. So he left to do so.

"Hey, Teeks. Who gave me the transfusion? I know you know bro." TK bit his lip. 

"I don't, know?" Tai came back in with Lindsay. "Well?"

"Of course! Anything to help out," Lindsay smiled to him. Dr. Mizuno came back in and signed a few papers allowing Lindsay to stay and ushered the other two boys out. "Feeling any better?"

"Not really, Liz. You know, you don't have to do all this for me." She smiled and sat in the chair TK had used. 

"Like I told TK, at least I have someone to do it for."

"I just hate having to lean on you like this… I mean right after I got you to loosen up."

"Hey, it's okay! You're okay now and that's all that matters," Lindsay smiled and took his hand and squeezed. 

"Lindsay? Here Dr. Mizuno sent a blanket and pillow for you," Ami said from the door. She had on an IT badge.

"Thanks." Lindsay got up and brought them back over to where she had been sitting. "What was it like waking up?"

"Weird. Hospitals are way too bright."

"I have to agree. All hospitals are like, white and bright." She paused a moment before whispering, "At least you woke up…"

"What happened after I passed out?" he asked

"I nearly lost it. I couldn't find your pulse, for a minute I really thought you were dead. But then I found your heartbeat. You really had me scared for a moment, Matt. But, you're okay! So things are fine," she said, her eyes held some tears. Matt reached for her hand. _'It just feels right when I touch her…' Lindsay took his hand and smiled._

"You look beat Lizzie. Get some sleep."

"I don't know. Don't want to make you sit up all by yourself."

"Think about yourself too Lizzie. Its not just everyone else." She sighed, wrapping the blanket around her. "Lizzie, that looks uncomfortable as hell."

"Had worse," was the muttered reply.

"Something's wrong. What's up?"

"I despise hospitals. Too many bad memories."

"Come here."

"Huh?" her head snapped up.

"Come here. You are not sleeping in one of those god awful chairs."

"You're crazy, you know that?" she asked as she kicked off her shoes and sat on the bed next to him.

"Tai tells me that all the time." She giggled as she put her head gently on his chest. "Night Lindsay…"

"Good Night Matt…" she whispered as she fell asleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lindsay's eyes fluttered open as sunlight crept up to her face. She frowned and turned to snuggle deeper into the body next to her when she glimpsed Tai smirking. She blushed redder then she ever had in her life then  carefully got up, not disturbing Matt. Tai kept the smirk on as he put an arm around her shoulder and steered her outside the room, closing. "Okay. Help me out here. How'd you two end up like _that?" he snickered._

"Well he told me I couldn't sleep in the chair so um yeah," she said still a bright red.

"That's  just an interesting sight to walk in on. What if Dr. Mizuno had- um… Hello, ma'am…" Tai said looking behind Lindsay. 

"I had what?" she asked going in to check on Matt.

"God save me from total embarrassment!" The two peeked in and gave a sigh of relief when Matt gave them a thumbs-up while still talking with Dr. Mizuno. "Thank you."

"You are well enough to be moved home. Who's driving you?" Matt blinked rapidly at the question.

"Well, um I do-"

"Ami volunteered to take the three of us," Lindsay said. 

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Alright, I'll have her paged in here," she said setting Matt's clothes on the bed and leaving.

"How'd she get clean clothes?" Tai  and Matt asked.

"TK and Greg," Lindsay said.

"Who?" Tai asked as Ami entered. 

"My boyfriend and Matt's little brother," she said. "I'm Ami Mizuno."

"As in Dr. Mizuno?" Matt asked.

"Her only daughter," she replied as she took the IV out of Matt's arm. 

"So you had an in with the doctor Lizzie? No wonder we were able to hang around so late!" Tai said putting an arm around her shoulder. 

"So?"

"I'm not complaining!" Tai defended. 

"I'll let you help Matt into his clothes," Ami told Tai.

"Be careful of that lovely bump on his head as well as the other ailments!" Lindsay added as she pulled the curtains shut and pushed Tai inside them.

"_BUMP?!"_

"Teen idols!" Ami sighed.

"Leave him be, Ami-Aneue! He's a good guy…" Ami nodded her approval.  Tai pulled the curtains back after a few moments. Ami had left and came back in just seconds later with a wheel chair. 

"Just till you get home," Ami said before Matt could protest. Lindsay smiled and helped Matt into it. 

"You know, I don't really feel all that bad," Matt said as Lindsay pushed him towards the elevator. Ami had gone on ahead to get the car.

"Too late Matt Ishida, you're stuck with me until further notice," Lindsay told him as they entered the elevator.

"Dude," Tai said before Matt could say anything. "You get pampered! They're gonna send your work with me and you get one of the smartest people in the school to help you? How can you complain?"

"A) I don't need to be pampered. B) Are you saying I'm stupid? And C) I WASN'T COMPLAINING!!" Matt retorted. "Lindsay, you'll be honest with me!"

"In theory!" Tai muttered. "OW! What kind of shoes are those?"

"Doc Martens. Honest about what Matt?" she asked. Tai winced and rubbed his shin.

'Honestly, how bad is it?" He pointed to he bump.

"I'm no doctor."

"How bad does it look then?" he asked as they left the building.

"It's a concussion!" she told him.

"Yeah, they said that you know…"

"Um.. It looks like a concussion? What? You want me to say that you'll be forever scarred and hair won't grow there making it appear that you're balding prematurely?" Tai burst out laughing while Matt had a look of shocked fright. When Ami dropped them off Tai took Matt upstairs while Lindsay picked up her mail. "Hey Io!" she said picking up the cat and entering the elevator.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick! I heard that someone went to the hospital from the concert! What happened?" the calico cat demanded.

"Matt got hurt so I stayed with him…He's staying with us…"

"Great. And that Tai will be around more. Splendid."

"You've got bad humor," she muttered before the doors opened. "Ms. Kido!"

"I'm glad you're  helping out!" she said, smiling. "Just came over to say I should be speaking with her tomorrow." Lindsay murmured an okay and had a faked smile on her face as she entered her apartment.

"Who was she talking about Lindsay?" Tai asked helping Matt to the couch.

"Nothing important… You want something to drink, or eat?" she asked.

"Real food? Yes! And it's obviously not nothing," Matt said.

"What do you want? And as of now it has nothing to do with you guys so don't worry about it."

"It's bothering you so it's obviously something! If it bothers you it bothers us!" Tai told her. 

"A lot of things bother me! Just because you know about it doesn't mean you're going to have an answer or anything on it alright?" Lindsay walked into the kitchen the swinging door doing just that, swinging in her wake.

Tai blinked after her and looked at Io who'd taken a seat on his lap again. The cat really seemed to know what was going on. "She always been this isolating of herself?" he asked the cat.  Matt smirked at Tai before Io shook his head, though for some reason it didn't bother them that the cat answered. Matt thought on what had been said then had an epiphany. He stood and limped toward where she was.

"You don't want a guardian and they're getting you one," Matt said entering the kitchen and seeing her leaning against the sink.

"Like I said, you nor I can do anything about it. Might as well let it drop alright?"

"Do you want to be all alone?"

"I'm not alone. I have Io, Tai, you, Ami, Dr. Mizuno, and Ms Kido can't leave me alone! I'm fine…" she said rubbing her arm.

"It was you, wasn't it?" he asked, noting she rubbed the inside of her elbow.

"What are you on about now?" she asked turning and getting into her fridge. 

"You gave me the transfusion. Lindsay…" She tensed as he closed in on her. "Did you?"

"If I did, it wouldn't matter…" she said stonily.

Matt used his good arm to hug her. "Yeah Lizzie, it would…and it does…" He gave her a light kiss on her cheek and left the room. A lone tear trekked its way down her other cheek as she touched the place where his lips had been.

_'That felt familiar…' they both thought. Lindsay put her calm mask back on as she brought out things to cook._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"You knew…" Matt said as he sat down next to Tai. The brunette nodded knowing what he meant. 

"I told her you would get it…but she insisted, so I obliged her." Matt nodded as Tai played with Io. "You can tell Liz's got a thing for moons," he said suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Io here has a crescent like mark on his forehead and his name, Io, is the name of a Jupiterian moon. And there's that outfit she wore yesterday to the concert. And just look around, stars and moons are hidden subtly everywhere." Matt looked around and agreed.

"So what other little things do you know about her?"

"She likes the song "Don't Let Me Get Me" by Pink." Matt chuckled. "And she really cares about us."

"Really?" Matt asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, she risked her life yesterday to help you out man. I think that that says something."

"Yeah, it really does…" The rest of the time Tai was there, it seemed Lindsay was trying very hard to appear like nothing was wrong and when the brunette made comment on it the red head just up and left the room, a door slamming behind her.

"You know, I'm taking that as my cue to leave. Good luck man! Call me later," Tai said in a rush running out the front door leaving the blonde by himself. 

"Ha, ha, ha," Matt said sarcastically. "Am I supposed to fix this?" Matt asked the cat with a sigh. The cat seemed to look at him as if to say, 'Duh, Blondie!' Matt winced as he stood up and walked into the hall in which Lindsay had disappeared into and saw a closed door and approached it quietly. Music was muffled from inside, Matt took a deep breathe and knocked.

"What?"

"Umm, Tai's left and we should talk," Matt said and the door opened to the room full of posters and black light novelties. Lindsay looked at him rather bored.

"About what?"

"Look Lindsay, we're going to be staying together for a while and all," he said obviously trying to find the right way to put it. "Umm…"

Lindsay laughed, as Matt looked utterly confused. "Okay. We'll talk. Get to the couch, now!" she said pressing stop on her stereo and leaving the room. 

"May I ask what that was?" he said sitting on the couch as Lindsay sat next to him. 

"Puddle of Mudd. They're a band in America, punk."

"You never cease to surprise me, Lizzie. Every time I turn around, you reveal something else!" Matt said shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"You have a problem with their album Come Clean?" she asked.

"No. You just don't strike me as a Punk girl," he said leaning back. 

"And I never struck myself as being what I have become," she whispered as there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." She opened the door and smiled at the shorter blonde and mahogany haired teens in the doorway. "Hey guys. Come on in," she smiled and opened the door wider and they came in. 

"Matt! How are you doing?" TK asked rushing the other blonde shoving the bag into Davis's arms.

"I'm fine Teeks," Matt assured his brother. TK, though, continued to talk with his brother leaving Davis to feel slightly out of place.

"Is that the bag of clothes for Matt?" Lindsay asked pointing to it after getting Davis's attention.

"Yeah, TK wanted to bring them over earlier… We kinda got caught up though," he said his cheeks turning a tad pink. Lindsay bit her lip to keep from giggling. 

"His room is this way," she said motioning for the other to follow her. He did so with a shrug. Lindsay opened the door for him and he went in and placed the bag on the bed. "Is it alright if I ask you a weird question?"

"Uh, sure!" Davis said scratching his head.

"Are you and TK dating?" she asked getting straight to the point.

"What?!" he asked turning very red for someone of his complexion. 

"You two are 'in the closet' right?" she asked her face still completely straight.

"Okay well, since you figured it out yes. Yeah, and we've been that way for a few months okay?" he looked away from her an adorable pout on his face.

"That's perfectly fine. I was meaning to ask you or him about it since the concert really. I could tell there was some strong bond between you when I met you guys," she said with a smile. "And you make an absolutely adorable couple!" Davis blushed and said a thank you as Lindsay snickered. She nodded towards the living room and the boy followed her out, still a little pink.

"TK, everything will be perfectly fine! You don't need to worry," Matt said rolling his eyes slightly while his brother still protested. Lindsay smiled and walked over to the couch and leaned on the back. 

"Matt has a point. My father was a doctor, my best friend is in training to be a doctor, and her mother is a doctor. I think I can handle him," she said with a wink.

"Alright. If you're sure."

"We are," the two older teens said at the same time. TK raised an eyebrow as the two snickered together.

"Davis, where's the bag?" TK asked turning to his boyfriend.

"Already in Matt's room. Nice digs though!" Davis said from his seat in the armchair. 

"Thanks!" Lindsay said. "You two want anything to drink or a snack while you're here?" 

"No, we should probably be going anyway…" TK answered. "Call if there's anything I can do, okay?" he asked her.

"Of course. And you're welcome to stop by whenever you want," she assured him. TK smiled as he and Davis left. "Bet you ten bucks that they're going to the same house," Lindsay said casually going towards the kitchen.

"Probably. Davis stays over at TK's all the time and vice-versa. Do you know something that I don't?"

"You tell me."

"You're in a much better mood. How can you do that?"

"Music therapy. Whenever I'm upset at all, the thing that gives mea quick fix is music. Hence my eclectic collection," she said disappearing into the kitchen but propping the door open so they could talk. "And like I said, you tell me if I know something you don't."

"What all do you know about my little brother and his best friend? Well, best male friend."

"That's as far as it goes?" she asked casually.

"What?!" Matt looked at her as she turned from the sink and gave him a knowing smile. "You mean to tell me that those two are…." Matt trailed off.

"Dear, if you don't finish the sentence, how can I answer?" she asked drying some dishes. 

"They're dating?" Matt asked. He had an adorably confused face on. It was amazing he was so clueless. 

"For a few months dear. Where have you been?" she asked putting the dishes away. "Come on, I thought you and TK were closer than that. How could you honestly _not notice that they're into each other?"_

"I don't know… It just never occurred to me that they were close in that way. I mean, Tai and I fought like they did and we didn't end up together…" Lindsay snorted trying to hold back laughter and failed. She laughed so hard she had to use the counter to keep herself standing. "And what, pray tell, is so freaking funny?"

"You and Tai… I got this mental image of you guys dating… It was funny!" she said as she calmed enough to walk into the living room and sit down. "I mean I can see it and I have no objections to it if it happens, but I mean… I can see it being a little comical at times.." Matt glared at her from his seat on the couch.

"Funny. Very funny. Anyway… Tai's sorry, I'm sorry. I mean, I guess we're not used to someone who has shut themselves off the way you have." Lindsay shrugged.

"I understand… I'm used to being fairly independent and just kinda being in the background so the attention's weird…"

"Then we're all going to have something to get used to huh?" he asked. 

"Yeah, we are…" she said quietly as the clock chimed five.

"Five o'clock? Man the days gone by fast.."

"It has, hasn't it?" she asked getting up and heading towards the kitchen again. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Nothing fancy or anything," Matt said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"That doesn't help me, Matt," she giggled. She got out a glass and a bottle then put them on the table. "Medicine that Dr. Mizuno sent home for you to take. You'll take one now and then another one again before you go to bed. They help get rid of the pain…or keep it away," she said noticing the statement forming on his tongue. They spent most of the evening just getting to know each other, hoping to secretly reveal quirks about the other that were little known to anyone. Things to help them while they lived together, and maybe, even longer?

********************************************************

"What do you mean we already lost the chance to get a crystal? THAT BLONDE HAS A CRYSTAL TOO!"

"But m'lady, a sailor scout interfered…. She totally defeated monster 3195…" a small voice said.

"My monsters aren't working against one measly sailor brat?" asked the woman in the shadows calmly.

"Just 3195, m'lady. We're more than ready to try another monster," said the underling in front of the woman's throne.

"Then send out a strong one…. We can't release Him until we have at least two crystals… I want him here, after all. His place is by me…" Her hand drifted to an unoccupied throne next to hers. _'Soon, my love, soon you shall be freed from what those brats did to you…' she thought._

"Of course, m'lady. Immediately, m'lady," he said scurrying to do as he as bid.

****************************************

"I hope I didn't upset Liz too much," Tai muttered kicking a rock as he walked through the park. He'd gone home and tried to get the dream out of his mind again. It seemed if he didn't have something substantial on his mind, the dream would pop up and plague him for a while.

"All alone?" asked a voice behind him.

"Wha?" Tai said spinning around to see what he thought was a digimon in front of him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Firefli…" she said. She was ugly to Tai, no, FUGLY. That was definitely the word. She was scaly first off, kinda like a lizard with orange skin and red wings that reminded him with a chill of Devimon's wings. Her teeth were all pointy and dear GODS she needed a mint.

"What do you want? A breath mint?" he asked blinking at the putrid smell. "Yeah, I'd have to agree with that one."

"Insolent, Digi-brat!" she hissed. 

"Wait a minute… You're not a digimon…"

"No I'm not… But that doesn't matter since I'm going to kill you anyway!" She launched a flaming arrow at Tai who dove out of the way.

"SHIT!" he said as he rolled a few times. "What do you want?" he asked glaring at her.

"Your crystal…." She said, dashing to him and slamming him into a tree.

"My what?"

"You're that brat child of Courage…. I want the crystal!" she yelled slamming a flat palm over his heart knocking the wind from him.

"He…elp.." Tai gasped out. He pulled his hands up painfully and grabbed her hand as a crystal began to emerge from his chest. Suddenly, flames grew from the crystal and his hands burning Firefli's hand to a crisp.

"You little brat! How could you do that?" she screeched dropping Tai and retreating away a bit.

"Good question… Looks like you under estimated me and my crystal though huh?" he asked standing up and pocketing the crystal that had come from his chest. He'd have to look at it later, but now, he had to get rid of Firefli.

"ARGH!" she raged sending a shower of flaming arrows at him. He ducked behind the tree and ran for cover behind a slight boulder near the tree. Large yellow, cat eyes watched him from the tree.

"Yagami," a voice whispered. Tai looked up and around. 

"Wha? Who's there now?" he asked.

"Yagami, it's time to fight."

"With what? I don't even know how I made the fire in the first place!"

"Because Mars is protecting you as Jupiter does Lorelei. The planets can sense when their royalty is in danger. It is time to fight!" A small chain with the symbol of Mars in flames with a sword through it on a small pendent fell right into his lap. Tai picked it up and felt a strange power running through him from it, like a great wildfire through a forest.

"There you are!" Firefli yelled gleefully jumping at him from over the rock.

**"MARS MOON POWER!" Tai yelled out as fire emerged from the pendent and surrounded him.**

"What? This isn't possible!" Firefli cried staring at the newly transformed Tai.

"I am Deimos Knight. Knight and Crown Prince of Crystal Mars. And you, you're in some deep shit," Deimos Knight said pulling out his sword. He had on attire similar to that of Prince Endymion in his youth, although his was red and goldish instead of silver and blue. "Blaze Sword!" he yelled slashing her only once before she was totally gone. Tai sat down and leaned against the rock, breathing heavily, trying to desperately figure out what had just happened.

"Welcome back, my lord Yagami…" the voice from earlier said before Io jumped down from the tree unnoticed and left for his home with Lindsay. "My princess will be glad to know you are safe…"

            Tai de-transformed and took out the crystal. It was about the size of his palm, very light, almost like air. If he wasn't looking at it, he might not of known he had it. It was a red like color and inside in bright orange, was the crest of courage. _'This is gonna take a lot of thought… But I can't tell the others yet, at least until Matt gets better..' he thought decisively as he re-pocketed the crystal and went back home for a bath and sleep. _

**********************************************

"Io… I felt something earlier… Around dusk, did something happen?" Lindsay asked after Matt was peacefully asleep in her parents' old room.

"I saw Yagami in a fight, my princess," the cat answered from his perch by the window. Lindsay paused the buttoning of her pajama shirt in shock.

"Yagami is alive? Is he all right? What happened?" she demanded rushing over to him and looking the cat in the face.

"He is fine. He had some sort of crystal in him though…. A monster tried to steal it, but he was able to foil the monster's intentions. He did not see, and I only saw him as Deimos Knight…" He knew it was only a half truth, but he couldn't very well tell her that TAICHI KAMIYA was her best friend from her previous incarnation, though it was in the future…oh this was so confusing at times.

"Well, at least my old friend is safe," she said as she finished changing and went to make sure there was normal aspirin near Matt and some water as well. She smiled at him for a moment. He looked utterly adorable in his sleep when it was a normal sleep that is. Lindsay leaned over and brushed some stray strands of golden hair away from his face.

Matt murmured something she couldn't understand as he slightly moved closer to her hand.

"I may be promised to Yamato," she whispered to him as she kneeled by his side. "But you hold a place in my heart that only Mikey has seen… And you are special to me in a way much different than he is… You, Matt Ishida, are stealing my heart and soul. Though you may never know…" She carefully leaned over and kissed his forehead gently. "Sleep well, blue-eyes…" she said as she backed away and left, turning the hall light to a dim glow and heading to bed herself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Mel: Well, there is chapter two! I'm so proud of myself.

Shippou: Way to go Meli-sama!

Pietro: I say we drown him.

Dai: I say we tell Inuyasha that he was hitting on Kagome. **evil grin**

Yama: I say we poison his food. **plots out recipe**

Joey: Have Yami mind-crush him. **holds up phone with Yugi on speed dial**

Takepon: Feed him to Fluffy. **holds up transporter that will take him directly to the third floor right hand corridor**

Sippou: **oblivious to the death threats cause he's all innocent and cute** Please Review! Thank you!

**rest of muses twitch and still plan to kill him**


End file.
